A Magical Evening
by StoryWizard2000
Summary: A Sofia story for a more grown up audience.
1. Chapter 1

**A Magical Evening**

**Disclaimer: this is a short story for a more grown up audience, so consider yourself warned right off the bat. I do not own "Sofia the First" - I simply have the pleasure of using the characters from that universe.**

Sofia was nineteen. The past year had been interesting to say the least. Sad, too. Sad in the fact that she had learned that Cedric, somebody who she thought had been a friend, had betrayed her. He had tried to steal her amulet, and was found out in the process. Of course, Cedric was immediately dismissed from his position, and banished from the castle.

King Roland needed somebody to replace Cedric. And, as luck would have it, Sofia's dear friend, Lucinda, had just finished magical school, graduating with the highest of honors. Roland approached Lucinda and offered her the position that Cedric had once held. Of course, Lucinda accepted immediately. Afterall, to be offered such a position just after leaving magical school was a dream come true.

For Lucinda, the position had it's perks. Not only was she now the royal sorceress of Enchancia, but she was also well respected in that position, even earning her a place at the royal dining table - something that not even Cedric had been able to earn. The position also gave Lucinda another, secret, perk. It allowed her to be close to her dear friend Sofia. Now they were under the same roof.

Sofia and Lucinda had been close friends for years. And it was Lucinda who had comforted Sofia when Cedric had been found out. When Roland had offered Lucinda the position that had been held by Cedric, Sofia had given her blessing immediately.

Getting back to the here and now, this day had been Sofia's nineteenth birthday, and a fine time had been had by all. It was now evening, and Sofia was in her bedroom getting ready for bed. Sofia then heard a 'poof' behind her. Sofia smiled.

"There you are, my precious Lucinda" Sofia warmly greeted as she walked over to her bedroom door, locking it.

"Your looking lovely tonight, Sofia" Lucinda warmly smiled.

"As are you" Sofia said as he returned the smile.

The two friends then held each other in a tender embrace.

"I'm glad your here" Sofia gently smiled. "This is the perfect end to a perfect day".

Sofia and Lucinda climbed into Sofia's bed, enjoying each other's company. They had been close like this since they were sixteen. Of course, it was a secret known only to the two of them.

As they lay in Sofia's bed, Sofia melted into Lucinda's arms. Lucinda was the one person who Sofia could feel totally safe with. Soon, the two started to embrace each other. It was pure joy.

"I have a special gift for you tonight" Lucinda warmly smiled as she brought out her wand. "Remember when we were kids I told you that having a broom was the best part of being a witch? Well, lets just say it's now the second best thing about being a witch".

Lucinda then flicked her wand, and slowly ran it across Sofia's body. Sofia shuttered in delight.

"Lucinda" Sofia smiled. "You never told me your wand could do _that_".

"It's in vibrate mode" Lucinda grinned. "Amazing what you learn in magical school".

The two young women spent the night together, enjoying each other in a special way. Afterward, Sofia laid in bed with Lucinda. As Sofia looked at Lucinda, who had already fallen asleep, Sofia smiled.

"Your my friend, my confidant ... and my protector" Sofia thought with a smile as she looked at Lucinda. Everything was right with the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Magical Evening (Chapter 2)**

**I decided to do a second chapter of "A Magical Evening", complete with an interesting twist. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

The next morning, Sofia and Lucinda woke up. It was still early enough that most people in the castle were either not awake yet, or in the case of the servants, just starting their duties.

"Good morning, Sofia" Lucinda smiled.

"Good morning, Lucinda" Sofia smiled back.

"What time is it?" Lucinda asked.

"About twenty after six" Sofia answered.

Suddenly, a knock came at Sofia's door.

"Sofia" a woman's voice called out. "You up?"

Sofia recognized the voice immadiately. It was her mother, Queen Miranda.

"Oh!" Lucinda whispered as she quietly got out of Sofia's bed. "I better be leaving, or else what we have will become public knowledge".

Sofia and Lucinda quickly kissed.

"See you tonight?" Sofia whispered to Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda whispered with a smile. Lucinda then picked up her clothes, waved her wand over her head, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sofia?" Queen Miranda asked from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute, Mom" Sofia called out as she quickly put on her nightgown and robe. Sofia then walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it.

"Ah! There you are" Miranda smiled. "May I come in?".

"Of course, Mom" Sofia smiled.

Miranda walked into Sofia's bedroom, and her and Sofia sat down on Sofia's bed.

"So, how was your night last night?" Miranda inquired.

"I had a good sleep" Sofia answered. "It was a peaceful night".

"And how was Lucinda?" Miranda asked.

The question took Sofia off guard. Was it possible that Miranda knew? How could she? Sofia and Lucinda had taken all kinds of precautions to see that their nightly encounters went unnoticed.

Miranda could see that her question had taken Sofia off guard.

"Sofia" Miranda gently said, "the truth is ... I know about you and Lucinda, and your, shall we say, intimate relationship".

"Oh my God!" Sofia exclaimed in shock. "What you must think of me?".

"Don't worry about it" Miranda reassured Sofia. "I'm not judging either of you. I think it's nice that you've found somebody special".

"How many other people know?" Sofia asked, concerned.

"I'm the only person who knows" Miranda answered. "And I only found out by accident a few nights ago".

"May I ask how?" Sofia wanted to know.

Miranda was wearing a silver jewerly chain around her neck. The silver jewerly chain was attached to a jewel that was tucked inside of Miranda's gown. Miranda gently pulled on the silver jewerly chain to reveil ... an amulet with a pink gem stone.

"You have an amulet, too?" Sofia asked, amazed.

"Your father gave it to me on my last birthday" Miranda answered with a smile. "The other night, I was holding it and thinking of you at the same time. Suddenly, I saw in my mind's eye what you and Lucinda were doing that night. I was quickly able to stop the image, and I want you to know it was never my intention to invade your privacy. And I won't invade your privacy again".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled gratefully. "But still, now that you know, you must be disappointed in me. Afterall, such a relationship between two young women would not exactly be considered normal in this day and age".

"Your my daughter, and I love and support you" Miranda smiled. "I always have, and I always will. Yours and Lucinda's relationship changes nothing in my eyes. So please, don't worry about it".

Sofia and Miranda then hugged each other.

"I'll see you at breakfast" Miranda smiled. "And, by the way, when you tell Lucinda about this, please reassure her that I still consider her to be a close friend, that I accept your relationship, and I will not say anything to anybody about it. Your secret is safe with me".

That night, Sofia and Lucinda were in Sofia's bedroom.

"So, your mother knows everything?" Lucinda asked.

"Yes" Sofia replied, "and it's going to be okay. We have nothing to fear from her".

"That's a relief" Lucinda responded. "I was really worried for a while".

"Let's go to bed" Sofia smiled. "We're going to be alright".

Sofia and Lucinda climbed into Sofia's bed, and enjoyed their night together.

The next day, Lucinda was in her workshop when a knock came at the door. Lucinda went to the door, opened it, and discovered Queen Miranda standing there.

"May I come in?" Miranda smiled.

"Of course, my Queen" Lucinda invited.

Miranda walked through the door. Lucinda then closed the door.

"You've been avoiding me, Lucinda" Miranda observed. "Sofia obviously told you about our mother daughter conversation".

"Yes" Lucinda answered, nervous.

"Don't be nervous, Lucinda" Miranda reassured Lucinda. "As I told Sofia, yours and Sofia's relationship changes nothing in my eyes. I love both of you very much, and all I want is your happiness".

"Most kind, my Queen" Lucinda said, relieved.

"I don't want you worrying about this anymore" Miranda smiled as she hugged Lucinda. "You make Sofia happy, and that's what's important".

Lucinda smiled. Everything was going to be alright afterall.


End file.
